Dead Beginnin
by TDLKVF
Summary: Naruto ha encontrado una death note, el shinigami Kyuubi ha visto que ocurrira algo interesante, Kyuubi quiere ver "ese algo interesante" cuando suceda y le propone a Naruto un trato… Naruto acepta, pero le esperan muchos problemas…y el mundo como lo conocemos podría llegar a su fin…


Aclaraciones:

Naruto y los personajes aquí descritos, a excepción de Takamura Shito, no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener, sin lucro.

Agregare personajes de otras series pero no pondré esta historia como crossover ya que se centrara principalmente en Naruto.

Rating: T (mas adelante, tal vez, lo suba a M porque le agregue Gore o lime o lemon)

Palabras: 2,510

:-Dialogo

-Narración-

Narración

[ N/a: Nota del autor]

"(Pensamientos)"

"Énfasis, ironía o importancia de algo"

(Explicaciones o acciones)

*Suspiro*

¨Smiley¨

Prologo

Se ve un lugar lúgubre, y, sentado en la orilla de una especie de pozo, se ve una especie de licántropo (Hombre-lobo) de pelaje color naranja, con nueve colas, orejas alargadas, ojos con iris rojas, los parpados de pelaje negro hasta adentro de las orejas, pupilas alargadas, con una vestimenta de camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, pantalones de gabardina color rojo, un par de botas de cuero negro y una libreta de portada roja encadenada a su cintura…

Kyuubi:-Este mundo es muy aburrido…

En un colegio de Tokio, Japón, un estudiante de cabellera rubia, con tres marcas en cada mejilla que asemejaban bigotes e iris de ojos de un azul profundo, estaba sentado en su aula, era época de exámenes, y como siempre, él era el primero en terminar; como su asiento estaba al lado de la ventana que da al patio cívico, vio a la pandilla de la escuela (que se hacía llamar _Phobia_), que, como siempre, estaban golpeando a alguien a quien quería quitarle su dinero, y este puso resistencia; el rubio se enoja y golpea con su puño la paleta de su pupitre, el maestro se dio cuenta y le pregunta…

Maestro:-¿Sucede algo, Namikaze-kun?

Naruto (con la voz ronca, hablando entre dientes y semi-entrecerrando, los ojos con una mirada fría):-No sucede nada, Shido-sensei… "(Aunque le diga no hará nada y se hará el desentendido, como siempre…)" Solo estoy aburrido, porque, como ve, ya termine el examen.

Shido (con mirada despectiva):-Esta bien, Namikaze-kun, puede retirarse por ahora, es el último periodo, asi que no habrá problemas…

Naruto (Diciendo entre dientes):- Gracias, Shido-sensei. –se pone en pie, agarra su mochila, y, antes de comenzar a caminar, mira otra vez a través de la ventana, donde seguían golpeando al chico de hace un momento…- "(Este mundo es una mierda…)" –y sale del aula…

Al llegar a el patio vio al chico de hace un momento, tirado y con muchos golpes, y lo ayudo a ponerse…

¿? (con una sonrisa tímida, y el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado por un golpe en este):-Gra… gracias…

Naruto (Con una pequeña sonrisa):-No hay de que, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?:-Me llamo Keiichi, Maebara Keiichi.

Naruto:- Mucho gusto, Keiichi-san, yo soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.

Keiichi:-Tu eres el que siempre está en el cuadro de honor ¿cierto?

Naruto (un poco sorprendido):-Asi es, estoy en 3° B, ¿y tú?

Keiichi:-Yo estoy en 3°C –Keiichi mira su reloj y se da cuenta de la hora- ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! Lo siento, me tengo que ir, de nuevo, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco más de lo que crees.

Naruto:-No hay de que, nos vemos.

En el lugar lúgubre antes mencionado…

Hay tres shinigamis jugando póker; uno tenía la piel morada con líneas que asemejaban tiras de papel o madera ojos sin parpados ni iris (solo un circulo blanco en lugar de cada ojo), cuatro cuernos (uno cortado a la mitad) y uno en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, con los labios abiertos mostrando sus dientes y tenía ocho tentáculos en la parte baja de la espalda (también tenía dos brazos y dos piernas), vestía una playera sin mangas blanca, una bufanda de igual color, unos pantalones holgados de gabardina color marrón, tenía ocho espadas diferentes en la espalda y una libreta de portada roja encadenada en la cintura; otro tenía piel color arena con marcas que asemejaban tatuajes color azules, ojos color negros con iris amarillos y pupilas en forma de estrella con cuatro esferas, una entre cada punta de cada pupila, y una cola que parecía estar hecha con varias colas, vestía una playera roja oscura manga larga, unos pantalones de igual color de gabardina, un chaleco gris, un jarrón de arena en la espalda y una libreta de portada color de portada blanca encadenada en la cintura; el ultimo tenia la piel cubierta de pelo rojo, una ceja única que pasaba arriba de ambos ojos de hueso, ojos con iris de color rojo sin pupila, vestía un traje rojo de gabardina y un chaleco cerrado de piel gruesa color azul y una libreta de portada color blanca encadenada en la cintura.

Shinigami 1:-Oye, Kyuubi, ven a jugar.

Kyuubi (con expresión aburrida y los ojos cerrados):-Paso.

Shinigami 2:-Como quieras.-Los tres shinigamis siguieron jugando póker.

Kyuubi estaba sentado en la orilla del pozo dentro cual viajaba una luz opaca con dirección hacia arriba; Kyuubi abre sus ojos lentamente, y mira hacia el fondo del pozo, en donde se ve a la tierra; pasea su mirada por el paisaje hasta que su vista se centra en un punto fijo, abre los ojos un poco más, con una expresión un poco sorprendida, y después los entrecierra…

Kyuubi (con una sonrisa maliciosa):-Esto será divertido, –desencadena su libreta roja y la deja caer en el pozo-, quiero ver esto desde primera fila –ampliando mas su sonrisa.

En la tierra…

Naruto se paseaba por un parque, después de caminar un poco, se sienta en una banca y se comienza a pensar de cuando él era un niño… cuando sus padres todavía estaban vivos…

Flash back

Se ve a un niño rubio de unos ocho años correr por un parque hasta que otro rubio igual al primero, pero de mayor edad, le habla…

Minato (sentado en una banca con dos helados, uno en cada mano):-¡NARUTO! ¡VEN A COMER TU HELADO!

Naruto al escuchar esto desvía su camino y corre hacía la banca donde estaba Minato.

Naruto (con brillos en los ojos):-¡SIIIII…! ¡HELADO…! –Naruto se sienta al lado de Mínato y agarra su helado.

Minato:-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? –Naruto se sonroja y desvía la mirada- *Suspiro* Naruto… Debes mejorar tus notas, ya sabes cómo se pone tu mamá cuando obtienes una mala nota…

Naruto se pone blanco al recordar como reacciono su mamá la última vez que el saco una mala nota.

Naruto (con expresión nerviosa):-No te preocupes Oto-san, le echare más ganas a la escuela, Dattebayo.

Minato (poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y le revuelve sus cabellos):-Así se habla Naruto-chan… -sonriendo.

Naruto (con expresión iracunda):- No me gusta que me digan Naruto-chan.

Minato se limita a reír…

Fin Flash back

Naruto sonríe melancólicamente al recordar eso.

Naruto (mientras una lagrima le resbala por la mejilla):-"(Ahora quisiera que pusiera su mano en mi cabeza, me revolviera mis cabellos, y me dijera Naruto-chan… No cabe duda de lo cierto que es el dicho: "Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde, muchos no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden…")"

Naruto se pone en pie y se dirige hacia su departamento.

Después de caminar un par de calles pasa por un callejón que le recuerda el fallecimiento de sus padres…

Flash back

Naruto y sus padres caminaban por un callejón, regresaban de un paseo y se dirigían al estacionamiento público para recoger su auto.

Naruto se adelanto corriendo hasta el final del callejón y se escondió atrás de un depósito de basura esperando poder asustar a sus padres.

Minato y Kushina venían al principio del callejón, ven donde se esconde Naruto y ambos sonríen al saber lo que planeaba.

Minato (susurrándole al oído a Kushina):-Fingimos que estamos asustados, ¿de acuerdo?

Kushina (susurrándole al oído a Minato):-De acuerdo.

Habían avanzado unos pasos, cuando alguien les grita…

¿?:-¡DENME TODO LO QUE TIENEN!

Ambos se voltean y ven a un sujeto de estatura promedio (alrededor de 1.65m), de piel un poco palida, cabello negro lacio, ojos negros, con anteojos y les apuntaba con una revolver calibre 20mm. Ambos se asustan, pero no por ellos, sino por Naruto.

Minato (dándole su reloj y celular):-Aquí tienes…

El sujeto agarra el reloj y el celular, y se iba a marchar cuando se fija en el collar que tenía Kushina.

¿?:-Oye, dame tu collar –pero Kushina estaba absorta pensando en Naruto que no escucho lo que le dijo el sujeto; y este le repite- ¡QUE ME DES TU COLLAR! –el sujeto le apunta a Kushina y dispara, pero Minato se interpone entre la trayectoria de la bala y esta se impacta en su pecho; Kushina reacciona pero el sujeto le dispara también dándole en el pulmón.

El sujeto se acerco a Kushina (que estaba en el suelo) y le quita su collar, al erguirse comienza a correr para salir del callejón y pasa por donde estaba escondido Naruto y no lo ve, pero Naruto si ve su rostro.

Naruto sale de su escondite al ver pasar al sujeto y se da cuenta que sus padres yacían en el suelo, comienza a correr hacia ellos y se arrodilla frente a ellos…

Naruto (con expresión asustada):-Oto-san, Oka-san, levántense, no me asusten…

Minato y Kushina voltean a ver a Naruto y le sonríen (aunque con lagrimas) con las últimas fuerzas que les quedan y Minato mueve sus labios queriéndole decir algo a Naruto y ambos cierran los ojos con una sonrisa el rostro.

Varias personas que escucharon llorar a Naruto se acercaron a ver qué sucedía y al ver los cadáveres llamaron a la policía.

El sujeto nunca fue arrestado por ese crimen…

Fin Flash back

Naruto, que había estado mirando hacía el callejón, se da cuenta de que había una libreta ahí. Se acerca, la recoge y observa la portada, esta era roja y tenia escrita con letras doradas DEATH NOTE.

Naruto (leyendo la portada):-Death note… -Naruto abre la libreta y comienza a leer su contenido- Instrucciones de uso:

I

-Los humanos cuyos nombres sean escritos en este cuaderno morirán.

-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piensa en el rostro de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo la gente con el mismo nombre no se verá afectada.

-Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá.

-Si la causa de muerte no esta especificada, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón.

-Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escrito en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

Naruto (cerrando la libreta):-Que tontería. El freak que haya hecho esto le puso mucho empeño. – Se queda mirando la Death Note- Debo estar loco (mientras guardaba la Death Note)).

Naruto llega a su departamento (el cual es sencillo: sala-comedor, cocina, recamara y baño), deja su mochila en una silla que estaba en la sala-comedor, va a la cocina y deja calentando un poco de agua en una taza de aluminio para preparar un tazón de ramén, regresa a la sala-comedor, enciende el televisor, se sienta en una silla y mira el reportaje en el noticiero:

Reportero:-Estamos en vivo para presentarles el secuestro de una guardería, el autor es… - Naruto se levanta de la silla, se dirige a la cocina, apaga la estufa, vierte el agua caliente en un vaso de ramén instantáneo y lo pone sobre la mesa de la sala-comedor y se sienta otra vez en la silla- el secuestrador tiene raptados a quince menores y cinco docentes… -Naruto se levanta de la silla, entra en el baño, se lava las manos, se sienta en la silla y comienza a comer su ramén- el secuestrador, Takamura Shito, ha… - Naruto se comienza a atragantar y cuando se calma recuerda a quien pertenece ese nombre…

Flash back

Un mes después del funeral de los padres de Naruto; Naruto estaba desayunando en casa de sus abuelos, puesto que después del "incidente" se fue a vivir con ellos, y vio que en el periódico que estaba leyendo su abuelo la foto del sujeto que salió del callejón esa noche…

Reportaje del periódico:

Takamura Shito fue detenido tras haber cometido robo menor y liberado tras pagar la fianza de 500,000.00 Yens

Fin del reportaje del periodico

Naruto (mirando la foto del periodico):-"(¿Asi que te llamas Takamura Shito, eh? La muerte de mis padres no quedara impune…)"

Naruto nunca le dijo a nadie que había visto el rostro del asaltante.

Fin Flash back

Naruto observa el televisor para confirmar sus sospechas, y, en efecto, es el asesino de sus padres.

El primer impulso que tiene Naruto es ir hacia su mochila, sacar la libreta que encontró, y escribir "Takamura Shito" en ella…

Naruto reacciono después de haber escrito…

Naruto (agarrando su cabeza con una de sus manos):-Definitiva mente me he vuelto loco… -Naruto se sentó otra vez en su silla y siguió comiendo su ramén.

Después de unos segundos el reportero se exalto…

Reportero (con expresión sorprendida):-Me acaba de llegar información, -Naruto le presta otra vez atención al reportero- me informan que el secuestrador acaba de fallecer, la policía asegura no haber hecho nada, las docentes dicen que el sujeto simplemente dejo de moverse de un momento a otro, mirando a la nada, y se agarraba el pecho, sobre el corazón. Más adelante tendremos más detalles…

Naruto se queda de piedra y ya no siguió escuchando al reportero…

Naruto (diciendo en un susurro):-¿La Death Note es real? ¿Funciona?

Kyuubi había visto todo el "teatrito" y se comenzó a reír.

Kyuubi:-Jajaja… Por supuesto que es real, si, funciona, jajaja…

Naruto voltea a ver a todos lados al escuchar esa voz y se cae al suelo de la impresión al ver a Kyuubi sentado en la ventana de su departamento.

Naruto (en el suelo con cara de estar impresionado):-¿Quién eres?

Kyuubi (riéndose un poco mas fuerte):-Jajaja… supongo que ya lo has de saber, ¿no?

Naruto piensa un momento y responde…

Naruto (con cara más serena y levantándose del suelo):-El propietario original de la Death Note.

Kyuubi (con cara de estar divirtiéndose):-Exacto, soy un shinigami.

Naruto:-¿Tu me enviaste la Death Note?

Kyuubi (Sonriendo con socarronería):-No te creas tan especial, el que la hayas encontrado fue pura suerte.

Naruto:-¿Se te cayo?

Kyuubi:-No, yo la deje caer, vi que algo interesante va a suceder, y quise verlo desde primera fila, y no te voy a decir que es lo que va a suceder.

Naruto:-¿Vas a hacer un trato conmigo?

Kyuubi:-¿Leíste la parte de los tratos? –Naruto asiente- Interesante "(me sorprende que lo haya podido leer, este chico es especial)". De momento no, pero te aconsejo que busques un amo, de preferencia mujer…

Naruto:-¿Para qué?

Kyuubi:-Así la presión que tendrás será menor.

Naruto:-¿Cuál presión?

Kyuubi:-La presión de llevar una doble vida.

Naruto:-¿No sería mejor buscarme unos subordinados?

Kyuubi:-No, toda la presión recaería en ti. Te aconsejo que también formes un grupo de gente extraordinaria, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Naruto (con expresión seria):-Si, se a lo que te refieres, ¿pero para que me dices esto?

Kyuubi (con una sonrisa diabólica):-Para que no mueras pronto, si mueres, tendré que regresar al mundo de los shinigamis, y, como ya te dije, quiero ver lo que sucederá en primera fila. Nos vemos luego, jajaja… -Kyuubi salta por la ventana y ocho de sus colas se transforman en alas y se va volando.

Naruto se queda mirando la ventana por donde salto Kyuubi unos momentos, y después de pensar un poco dijo…

Naruto (con mirada decidida):-Muy bien, shinigami, hare lo que me dijiste, me preparare…

TDLKVF:-Este es mi primer fanfic, me sentiría alagado si me dejaran algún comentario. Planeo hacer este fanfic de genero supernatural y talvez lo haga un poco shojo en algunos aspectos, pero eso todavía no lo decido. Espero que sea de su agrado (haciendo una reverencia).


End file.
